Non era odio
by Ida59
Summary: … le sue parole rimarranno sempre con lui, ricordi indelebili di un uomo che aveva sempre odiato troppo se stesso per permettere agli altri di conoscere cosa c’era nel suo cuore.


**Non era odio**

**Autrice: **Ida59 (10-28/9/05)

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** Drammatico, Triste, Introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Severus, Harry e Lily

**Pairing:** Difficile a dirsi, non c'è nessun effettivo pairing, eppure ce n'è uno, fortissimo anche se incompleto. Un pairing che non ho mai potuto soffrire, ma che non ho più potuto ignorare dopo la lettura del 6° libro, con tutti quei continui riferimenti alla bravura di Lily in Pozioni. Anche se la vera ispirazione per questa storia è stata l'intervista in cui la Rowling ha affermato che Voldemort ha offerto a Lily la possibilità di salvarsi ma che lei, in piena coscienza, ha scelto di sacrificare la vita per suo figlio. Il colpo di grazia, poi, me lo ha dato il suo deciso "No comment" alla successiva domanda se qualcuno era presente a Godric's Hallow la notte in cui Voldemort ha ucciso Lily. Avete capito cosa intendo, vero?

**Riassunto: **… le sue parole rimarranno sempre con lui, ricordi indelebili di un uomo che aveva sempre odiato troppo se stesso per permettere agli altri di conoscere cosa c'era nel suo cuore.

**Nota**: Riletta ora, dopo l'uscita del 7° libro, mi fa paura vedere quanto mi sono avvicinata a certi elementi di verità, quasi prevedendo alcune parti del finale che riguardavano il mio adorato Severus. Se aggiungo che questa è la mia prima (e unica) Severus/Lily, prima dell'uscita di HP7, e praticamente l'unica mia fic NON a lieto fine, capirete perché odio questo pairing!

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene di pieno diritto alla raccolta fanfictions** "In difesa di Severus Piton" **nata per difendere questo splendido personaggio dopo i fatti narrati in "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue".

La raccolta è composta dalle seguenti storie:

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

La storia ha partecipato al concorso lanciato da Pink su EFP "**Teorie assurde e non… : **_**Si sono fatte mille teorie, dalle credibili alle più assurde, sul possibile motivo che ha indotto Voldemort a voler risparmiare la vita di Lily Evans...qual è la vostra teoria?**_** " **classificandosi al primo posto.**  
**

**Non era odio**

Solo la morte gli aleggia intorno: dovrebbe essere felice, invece, i suoi occhi verdi sono pieni di lacrime, anche se il suo nemico è finalmente sconfitto ed il mondo è libero.

Troppi morti intorno a lui, che lo hanno accompagnato fin dall'inizio della sua vita: una lunga strada lastricata con i cadaveri delle persone che lo amavano e che si erano sacrificate per permettergli di sopravvivere, di crescere, di imparare, di sconfiggere Voldemort.

Un elenco infinito, partendo da suo padre e sua madre, poi l'onesto Cedric, l'appassionato Sirius, l'insostituibile Silente, il dolce Lupin, ed ancora tanti altri fino ai suoi migliori amici, Ron ed Hermione, i cui corpi giacevano davanti ai suoi occhi.

Tutte persone che amava e che si erano sacrificate per lui.

Tutte, meno una.

_Lui._

Harry l'aveva sempre odiato, eppure anche lui, ora, giaceva morto ai suoi piedi.

Senza di lui non avrebbe mai vinto ed il sacrificio di tutti gli altri sarebbe stato vano.

Piton.

Il _Professor _Piton, l'avrebbe rimproverato il Preside Silente.

Il Professor Severus Piton aveva combattuto al suo fianco, quando era rimasto solo e non aveva più speranze, aveva fermato Voldemort e gli aveva salvato la vita.

Il Professor Severus Piton si era sacrificato per lui compiendo quell'incredibile e potente incantesimo che aveva privato Voldemort di quasi tutta la sua energia magica, lasciandolo quindi enormemente indebolito davanti a lui, Harry, permettendogli così di sconfiggerlo.

Quando si era girato, ancora sconvolto per la rapidità con la quale tutto era accaduto e tante persone erano morte per aiutarlo, l'aveva trovato accasciato a terra, che respirava con affanno, più pallido che mai.

Si era avvicinato cercando di aiutarlo, chiedendo cosa poteva fare.

Il mago dai lunghi capelli corvini l'aveva guardato con quei suoi profondi occhi neri ed aveva sussurrato solo poche parole, a fatica, quasi un'implorazione disperata:

- Non mi odiare…

Tutto si sarebbe potuto aspettare da quell'uomo, ma certo non quelle parole.

Né le successive.

- Avevo promesso a tua madre che ti avrei sempre protetto, a qualunque costo.

Un debole sorriso aveva illuminato per un istante quel volto stanco e sofferente e gli occhi neri avevano brillato per l'ultima volta nella notte.

– Ed io mantengo le mie promesse.

Harry era caduto in ginocchio, stravolto da quella rivelazione totalmente inattesa, davanti ad un nemico che non era mai stato tale, davanti ad un uomo che non l'aveva mai odiato.

Poi aveva ascoltato in silenzio le parole appena sussurrate, tutte, ed era sprofondato nei ricordi del mago, condotto dalla sua mano, mentre il cuore gli sembrava volersi fermare.

Invece, era stato il cuore del Professor Piton che aveva cessato di battere.

Perché anche lui aveva un cuore.

Ora Harry gli toglie piano i capelli dal viso, mentre piange per la morte dei suoi amici, mentre ricorda le parole che ha appena ascoltato, e guarda quegli occhi neri, solo ora veramente vuoti e freddi.

Perché solo ora, Harry ha finalmente capito.

E le sue lacrime sono anche per lui, per l'uomo che ha sempre odiato durante tutti quegli anni, ma che ora sa che avrebbe solo desiderato poter essere suo padre.

Ormai è troppo tardi, ormai è irrimediabilmente morto, e Harry non può nemmeno più sorridergli. Ma le sue parole rimarranno sempre con lui, ricordi indelebili di un uomo che ha sempre odiato troppo se stesso per permettere agli altri di conoscere cosa c'era nel suo cuore.

Harry chiude gli occhi e di nuovo le parole diventano immagini e ricordi di tanti anni prima.

*

Godrick's Hollow: un piccolo ed anonimo paesino sperduto nella campagna inglese.

Non c'è il mare, non ci sono i monti, neppure le ondulate colline o i boschi che tanto ami. Solo una piatta, laboriosa e fertile campagna. Lontano da tutti.

Lontana da me.

Non ti avrei più ritrovato, se non l'avesse fatto Lui, ed ancora non capisco come c'è riuscito.

Sirius era il vostro Custode Segreto e, per quanto odio io provi nei suoi confronti, sono assolutamente certo che non vi avrebbe mai tradito.

Eppure, in quest'umida notte di Halloween, l'Oscuro Signore è qui, davanti alla tua casa.

E' venuto per uccidervi, ed è solo colpa mia.

Per quelle maledette parole carpite oltre un anno fa ad una stravagante imbrogliona; parole non comprese, ma ciecamente riferite.

Parole che hanno cambiato la mia vita nel terribile instante in cui ho compreso il significato che il mio Padrone aveva conferito loro.

Mi stringo nel mio lungo mantello nero cercando di difendermi dal freddo di questa notte, da questa nebbiolina bagnata che penetra anche nella mia anima sporca, e penso alla mia vita, alla mia assurda, giovane vita e a tutti gli errori che ho commesso in così poco tempo.

Cercavo una rivincita, qualcuno che credesse in me e potesse sollevarmi sopra gli altri, darmi conoscenza e potere. Ero pieno d'odio e di voglia di vendetta contro tutto il male che mi era stato fatto, contro le offese e il dolore, contro l'indifferenza e l'insensibilità.

Volevo la mia rivincita contro tutti quelli che mi avevano disprezzato e schernito e considerato una nullità. Volevo che ognuno pagasse per la tristezza e la solitudine obbligate in cui avevo passato infanzia e giovinezza. Volevo vincere, essere il migliore e dimenticare il mio miserevole passato.

Ed ho incontrato Lui, l'odio ammantato dal fascino della conoscenza, la seducente malvagità del potere.

Ho incontrato la mia perdizione e, da ragazzo infelice e incompreso, sono diventato un giovane assassino senza più alcuna speranza.

Neppure tu, Lily, avresti pietà di me se mi vedessi ora, con le mani sporche di sangue e l'odio negli occhi a mascherare il profondo tormento dell'anima.

Ma io, la tua pietà non l'ho mai voluta, neppure ai tempi di scuola.

Sono fuggito da te, dalla tua comprensione e dalla tua amicizia.

Così non hai saputo, né mai lo scoprirai, chi era il Principe Mezzosangue, il tuo insostituibile aiuto durante le lezioni di Pozioni: tu brillavi agli occhi di Lumacorno ed io sorridevo di nascosto e sapevo che solo mio era il merito.

Troppo orgoglio e rabbia nel mio cuore, a soffocare un piccolo, tenero sentimento d'amore.

Troppa paura per un'emozione sconosciuta, così lontana nei miei ricordi, legata solo a tenere ninne nanne, a un viso impaurito, eppure dolcissimo, chino sul mio letto di bimbo. Poi, solo urla a riempire i miei giorni d'infelicità e solitudine ed a cancellare l'amore.

Così ti guardavo da lontano, senza osare desiderarti: troppo bella, pura, perfetta e luminosa per me.

Chinavo in solitudine la testa sui libri alla ricerca della mia rivincita e della mia grandezza, sognando il giorno in cui, su un imponente cavallo nero, sarei venuto a portarti via a lui per far di te la mia splendida regina.

Invece, solo l'Oscurità è diventata la regina della mia solitudine ed io mi sono perso in lei, ho dimenticato i miei ingenui sogni ed ho ucciso la mia anima sprofondando in un baratro d'orrore.

Quante volte le mie mani si sono macchiate di sangue innocente?

Quante imperdonabili colpe ho commesso?

Quanto tempo ho impiegato per capire il mio terribile sbaglio?

Troppo tempo, più di quanto l'avaro fato mi avesse concesso.

Poi ho avuto paura, un'infinita, profonda, incontrollabile paura: paura di me, di quello che ero diventato. Paura di non poter più tornare indietro, di non avere sufficiente coraggio per farlo. Paura di Lui, di quello che mi sarebbe accaduto se lo avessi lasciato.

Vent'anni sono pochi per morire, eppure sono un'intera vita, piena di sogni dimenticati e di colpe indimenticabili.

Ma quando ho compreso che a morire avresti potuto essere tu, e solo per colpa mia, la decisione è stata facile, sicura, immediata. Allora non ho avuto più paura, ho subito saputo che cosa dovevo fare, ho preso la mia irrevocabile decisione.

Sono andato da Silente, l'unica persona che poteva fare qualcosa per salvarti.

Sono rimasto con Voldemort, l'unica persona che poteva graziarti.

Un gioco molto pericoloso per me, ma ne valeva la pena perché l'unica posta in palio eri tu, la tua vita e la tua felicità.

Senza di me.

Nonostante i miei sbagli.

Una sofferenza restare al fianco dell'Oscuro e fingere d'essere chi non sono mai stato, proprio ora che, finalmente, ho capito chi sono.

Immergo le mani nel sangue… e tremo d'orrore, mentre sento la mia anima andare in pezzi.

Una tortura, non poterti parlare e implorare il tuo perdono.

Al tuo amore, lo so, non oserei mai aspirare.

E' passato quasi un anno da quel giorno maledetto e tu, che ora sai tutto, mi sorridi.

Non mi ami, e non sai neppure quanto grande è il mio amore per te, ma mi sorridi gentile, mentre mi chiedi l'unica cosa che veramente t'importa:

- Proteggerai mio figlio, Severus? Proteggerai sempre il mio piccolo Harry, qualunque cosa mi potrà accadere?

La promessa più importante della mia vita, alla donna che amo e che mai saprà del mio amore. Per un figlio che non è mio, che odio e amo proprio per questo.

Annuisco con fare distaccato, mentre ti volto le spalle, ma nel mio cuore incido un "SI" a lettere cubitali, scavato nel sangue delle mie colpe.

Ora sono qui, davanti alla tua casa, in quella che potrebbe essere la tua ultima ora.

Ho calpestato il mio orgoglio per amore, ho implorato per la tua vita al cospetto del mio Signore, ho fatto promesse che danneranno per sempre la mia anima… e ora attendo, immobile e in silenzio, nell'aria fredda e nera di questa notte maledetta.

Qualunque cosa accadrà, sarà solo colpa mia.

La casa è buia, poi d'improvviso si accende una luce al piano superiore: avete percepito la presenza della Morte. La luce scende veloce per le scale, mentre un altro piccolo lume illumina una finestra con le tendine azzurre.

Un lampo verde e mi accascio su me stesso: James è morto, il ragazzo che più ho odiato in tutta la scuola, l'uomo che ti ha portato via a me.

Sono un assassino.

Un uomo maledetto.

Poi il mio Signore è davanti a te: le mie percezioni si dilatano ed è come se fossi con voi nella stanza.

_- No! Harry no, ti prego! _

Non l'avrei mai creduto possibile, eppure Lui, a modo suo, sta mantenendo la promessa che mi ha fatto e ti offre una possibilità:

_- Spostati stupida… spostati! _

_- Harry no! Prendi me piuttosto, uccidi me, ma non Harry! _

Vai via Lily, maledizione, scappa: ho venduto quel poco che rimane della mia anima per te.

Vai via, vai via, VAI VIAAAAA!

Lascia il bambino e scappa… vieni qui… da me…

_- Non Harry! Ti prego… per favore… lui no! _

E' agghiacciante la risata dell'Oscuro Signore e la tua fine è ormai segnata.

Solo io potrei salvarti, se solo riuscissi a muovermi e frappormi tra te e lui.

Ma rimango immobile, attonito: hai scelto lui, tuo figlio, sei decisa a sacrificare la tua vita per quel bambino.

Ed io non riesco a muovermi, non riesco a dare la mia vita per te: l'esitazione di un istante, più fugace del balenio d'odio d'un pensiero, che per il resto della mia vita graverà come un macigno su di me.

Sono stato geloso di quel bambino per il quale hai immolato la vita, ed un infinitesimale lampo d'odio per te, per la donna che amo, mi ha impedito di dare la mia vita in cambio della tua.

Sono un codardo.

Un maledetto assassino.

Un uomo senza più alcuna speranza.

Un uomo solo, per sempre.

Poi un sommesso pianto… e l'incredibile è accaduto: Voldemort è scomparso e tuo figlio è vivo.

Non sono solo, forse.

Mi è rimasto lui, l'unica cosa di te… e di James.

Quel figlio che avrei voluto fosse stato nostro.

Il ritratto di James.

Con i tuoi occhi, che mi sorridono.

Odio questo bambino, lo odio quasi… quanto lo amo.

Tuo figlio Lily: non ho saputo dare la mia vita per te, ma, te lo prometto, saprò dare la mia vita per lui.

La mia mano accarezza lieve il tuo dolce viso: com'è morbida e fresca la tua pelle.

Non l'avevo mai fatto.

Una lacrima scende piano sul mio viso: sto piangendo.

Non l'avevo mai fatto.

*

- Guardavo i tuoi occhi, Harry, e c'era solo amore per lei. Poi guardavo il tuo viso: non era odio, era solo il disperato rimpianto di un uomo che non aveva mai potuto avere un figlio da amare. Non era odio Harry, era…

Una frase spezzata, le sue ultime parole.

Ora lo sa, lo sa bene anche Harry.

Delicatamente la mano del ragazzo torna ad accarezzare piano quel viso, serio e duro anche nella morte, il viso di un uomo che in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai potuto amare.

Eppure quell'uomo, alla fine, aveva saputo amare ed aveva sacrificato la sua vita per lui.

La mano di Harry scivola lenta su quegli occhi neri, immobili e vuoti, e con un'ultima carezza abbassa le palpebre all'uomo che avrebbe solo voluto essere suo padre.

FINE

9


End file.
